sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Υπερσυμμετρία
Υπερσυμμετρία Supersymmetry, Susy center|thumb|400px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία Πεδιακή Ενοποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρικό Σωματιδιακό Πρότυπο ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Μεμβρανοθεωρία Βρανική Κοσμολογία Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική Θεωρία Παντός ---- Πολυσύμπαν Σύμπαν Πολυδιάστατος Χώρος Χωροχρόνος ---- Κβαντική Χορδή Κβαντική Μεμβράνη Βράνη Κοσμική Χορδή ΥπερχορδήΥπερσυμμετρία ---- Βαρυτόνιο (graviton) Ταχυόνιο (tachyon) Ισταντόνιο (instanton) Διλατόνιο (dilaton) Υποθετικά Σωματίδια ---- Υπερβαρύτητα Κβαντική Βαρύτητα Πολυσυμπαντικές Θεωρίες Χορδιακές Θεωρίες ---- Ελαστική Χορδή Ελαστική Μεμβράνη Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερσυμμετρία Πεδιακή Ενοποίηση ]] - Mία υποθετική μαθηματική συμμετρία της σύγχρονης Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Υπερσυμμετρία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "συμμετρία". Εισαγωγή thumb|300px|[[Υπερσυμμετρικό Σωματιδιακό Πρότυπο.]] Η υπερσυμμετρία συνδέει τα υλικά σωματίδια (τα κυρκόνια (quarks) και τα λεπτόνια (που είναι φερμιόνια) με τα σωματίδια φορείς των πεδίων (που είναι βοσόνια (bosons)), και θεωρεί ότι πρέπει να υπάρχουν πρόσθετα "υπερσωματίδια" για να συμπληρωθεί η συμμετρία. Αυτά τα υπερσωματίδια πρέπει να είναι πολύ βαρύτερα από τα συνήθη σωματίδια και γι' αυτό δεν έχουν παρατηρηθεί. Όμως, τα ελαφρύτερα από αυτά πρέπει να είναι μόνο περίπου δέκα φορές βαρύτερα από τα βαρύτερα σωματίδια που έχουν μελετηθεί ως τώρα. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι βρίσκονται εντός της κλίμακας του μεγάλου επιταχυντή συγκρουόμενων δεσμών αδρονίων (LHC). Η υπερσυμμετρία απαιτεί για κάθε γνωστό σωματίδιο που έχει ακέραιο σπιν 0, 1, 2 κλπ, να υπάρχει ένα σωματίδιο με την ίδια μάζα αλλά με ημιακέραιο σπιν 1/2, 3/2, 5/2 κλπ, και αντίστροφα. Υπερσυμμετρία και Σύμπαν Υπερσυμμετρικοί σύντροφοι (ή εταίροι) των γνωστών σωματιδίων δεν έχουν βρεθεί μέχρι τώρα. Αν υποτεθεί ότι πράγματι υπάρχει μια τέτοια συμμετρία, πρέπει να έχει διαρραγεί ώστε οι υπερσυμμετρικοί εταίροι των γνωστών σωματιδίων να έχουν διαφορετικές μάζες και μάλιστα πολύ μεγαλύτερες από των γνωστών σωματιδίων, και γι αυτό δεν τους έχουμε παρατηρήσει ακόμη. Και σε αυτή την περίπτωση όμως, οι θεωρητικοί διατηρούν την πίστη τους προς την υπερσυμμετρία, διότι μέσα στα πλαίσιά της ενοποιούνται η ασθενής, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική και η ισχυρή επίδραση με την πιο μυστηριώδη από όλες τους, την Βαρυτική Επίδραση. Υπερ-συμμετρία και Υπερ-Βαρύτητα Η υπερσυμμετρία προβλέπει ότι ένα σωματίδιο με σπιν 2, το γκραβιτόνιο ή βαρυτόνιο, είναι ο φορέας της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης και έχει έναν υπερσυμμετρικό σύντροφο, το γκραβιτίνο ή βαρυτίνο με σπιν 3/2. Υπερσυμμετρία και Πρόσθετες Διαστάσεις Η συμβατική βαρύτητα δεν θέτει κανένα περιορισμό στις δυνατές διαστάσεις του Χωροχρόνου. Η υπερβαρύτητα θέτει όμως ως ανώτατο όριο των διαστάσεων του χωροχρόνου τις 11. Το Σύμπαν όμως εμφανίζει, όπως είναι γνωστό, μόνο 3 χωρικές διαστάσεις και μια χρονική. Αναλυτική Περιγραφή Η υπερυσυμμετρία μια ιδέα μεγάλης αισθητικής ωραιότητας, αν και υποστηρίζεται αυτή τη στιγμή μόνο από μερικά υποδηλωτικά, αλλά έμμεσα πειράματα. Αυτή η θεωρία που πρωτοεμφανίστηκε το 1970 με σκοπό να ενοποιήσει τη Σωματιδιακή Φυσική, έχει ως κύριο χαρακτηριστικό της την ενοποίηση των βοσονίων (με ημιακέραιο σπιν) με τα φερμιόνια (με ακέραιο σπιν). Η σημαντικότερη συνέπεια της υπερσυμμετρίας είναι ο διπλασιασμός των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων προκειμένου να ικανοποιηθούν οι απαιτήσεις συμμετρίας που υπαγορεύονται από την αλγεβρική δομή της θεωρίας. Γι αυτό και προτείνει ότι κάθε ένα από τα γνωστά σωματίδια της Φύσης συσχετίζεται με ένα ακόμα άγνωστο σε μας σωματίδιο "εταίρο ή συνεργάτη" του. Το ελαφρύτερο σωματίδιο από αυτούς τους υπερσυμμετρικούς εταίρους αναμένεται να είναι σταθερό και να αποτελεί το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Σκοτεινής Ύλης. Εάν η υπερσυμμετρία είναι ακριβής τα υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια θα είχαν την ίδια μάζα με τους εταίρους τους της κανονικής ύλης. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, εκτός από τα πιθανά αποτελέσματα από τις υψηλότερες διαστάσεις, η Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια θα εξαφανιζόταν. Υπερσυμμετρικό Σύμπαν Η παρατήρηση μιας θετικής σκοτεινής ενέργειας στον κόσμο θα σήμαινε ότι μπορεί να υπάρξει ένα υπερσυμμετρικό Σύμπαν, με μηδενισμένη την ενέργεια του κενού. Επειδή τα φυσικά συστήματα τείνουν να οδηγηθούν στην κατάσταση της ελάχιστης ενέργειας, είναι πιθανό ότι το Τοπικό Σύμπαν θα υποβληθεί τελικά σε μια μετάβαση φάσης σε έναν τέτοιο Υπερσυμμετρικό Σύμπαν. Οι ιδιότητες αυτού του Susy Σύμπαντος έχουν αποτελέσει το αντικείμενο πρόσφατων ερευνών. Μια κύρια ερώτηση που παραμένει να επιλυθεί είναι εάν η ζωή θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει σε ένα τέτοιο υπόβαθρο. Είναι επίσης πιθανόν ότι ένα υπερσυμμετρικό Σύμπαν - φυσαλίδα θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει αυτή τη στιγμή σε κάποιο απόμακρο μέρος του Σύμπαντος μας. Η θεωρία επιτρέπει ότι μια τέτοια φυσαλίδα θα μπορούσε να είναι σταθερή και να μην καταρρεύσει και ότι θα μπορούσε να περιοριστεί σε μια περιοχή πολύ υψηλότερης πυκνότητας από όσο το περιβάλλον κενό. Υπερσυμμετρικά Σωματίδια Το μοντέλο περιλαμβάνει για κάθε γνωστό σωματίδιο (δείτε τον κάτω πίνακα) έναν υπερσυμμετρικό εταίρο. Η τρέχουσα θεωρητική ερμηνεία για την απουσία των υπερσυμμετρικών εταίρων δέχεται ότι αυτά εξαφανίστηκαν πολύ νωρίς στα πρώτα στάδια της γέννησης του σύμπαντος. Πίνακας Υπερσυμμετρικών Σωματιδίων Υπερσυμμετρικά Φερμιόνια *Σύνηθες Σωματίδιο Spin, Superpartner, Spin *Βαρυτόνιο, 2, Gravitino, 3/2 *Φωτόνιο, 1, Photino, 1/2 *Γλοιόνιο, 1, Gluino 1/2 *W+,- , 1, Wino +,- 1/2 *Z, 1, Zino 1/2 *Higgs , 0, Higgsino 1/2 Τα σωματίδια που μεταφέρουν δυνάμεις είναι βοσόνια και οι πιθανοί υπερσυνεργάτες ή υπερεταίροι τους είναι φερμιόνια. Υπερσυμμετρικά Βοσόνια *Σύνηθες Σωματίδιο Spin Superpartner Spin *Ηλεκτρόνιο 1/2 Selectron 0 *Μιόνιο 1/2 Smuon 0 *Tau 1/2 Stau 0 *Νετρίνο 1/2 Sneutrino 0 *Quark 1/2 Squark 0 Τα σωματίδια που αποτελούν την ύλη είναι τα φερμιόνια και οι πιθανοί υπερσυνεργάτες ή υπερεταίροι τους είναι βοσόνια. Ονοματολογία Οι υπερεταίροι των κουάρκ και άλλων φερμιονίων ονομάζονται με την προσθήκη του s πχ squarks, του ηλεκτρονίου selectron. Όμως οι υπερεταίροι των βοσονίων ονομάζονται με την κατάληξη -ινο πχ των γλοιονίων (το σωματίδιο των Yang-Mills που μεταφέρει την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη) λέγεται γλοιίνο (gluino) και λοιπά. Υπερσυμμετρία και Πείραμα Η ύπαρξη της υπερσυμμετρίας είναι η μεγαλύτερη πρόβλεψη της θεωρίας χορδών, που για να αποδειχθεί χρειαζόμαστε τεράστιες ενέργειες στους επιταχυντές που ακόμα δεν έχουμε. Αν είναι σωστή θα δούμε στους επόμενους επιταχυντές σωματίδια - υπερεταίρους (superpartners) των γνωστών σωματιδίων. Σε αυτήν την θεωρία, προτείνεται ότι κάθε φερμιόνιο πρέπει να έχει ένα μποζόνιο σαν εταίρο ή συνεργάτη, και αντίστροφα. Η ανακάλυψη ενός τέτοιου σωματιδίου θεωρείται βασική για την απόδειξη της θεωρίας χορδών ή την Μ-θεωρία. Η προσθήκη της υπερσυμμετρίας στη θεωρία χορδών της επέτρεψε να περιγράψει και φερμιόνια εκτός από τα μποζόνια, δεδομένου ότι τα μποζόνια που περιγράφονται στη θεωρία χορδών θα είχαν απαραιτήτως και φερμιόνια σαν υπερεταίρους. Υπερσυμμετρία και Πρώιμο Σύμπαν Επειδή το ηλεκτρόνιο είναι φερμιόνιο, τότε το s-ηλεκτρόνιο θα πρέπει να εμφανίζει μποζονική συμπεριφορά. Αλλά αυτό σημαίνει ότι μια μάζα s-ηλεκτρονίων θα μπορούσε να συμπιεστεί απεριόριστα χωρίς να υπόκειται στους περιορισμούς της Αρχής του Pauli. Στο πρώιμο σύμπαν, ηλεκτρόνια και s-ηλεκτρόνια θα είχαν την ίδια μάζα λόγω της υψηλής πυκνότητας ενέργειας και θα αντάλλασσαν διαρκώς ρόλους μεταξύ τους. Καθώς όμως το σύμπαν διαστελλόταν και ψυχόταν, η υπερσυμμετρία έσπασε, με αποτέλεσμα την εξαφάνιση των υπερσυμμετρικών εταίρων οι οποίοι απέκτησαν πολύ μεγαλύτερη μάζα σε σχέση με τα πολύ ελαφρότερα συνηθισμένα σωματίδια τα οποία βλέπουμε σήμερα να απαρτίζουν τη γνωστή μας ύλη. Προοπτικές Δηλαδή η υπερσυμμετρία επινοήθηκε για να συγχωνευτούν σε μία ενιαία περιγραφή τα δύο είδη των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων: τα βοσόνια με σπιν άρτιο πολλαπλάσιο του 1/2 και τα φερμιόνια με σπιν περιττό πολλαπλάσιο του 1/2. Αποτελεί μεν την ελπίδα της επίλυσης πολλών προβλημάτων στην σωματιδιακή θεωρία αλλά απαιτεί ίσο αριθμό φερμιονίων και μποζονίων. Αν η υπερσυμμετρία είναι μια συμμετρία των φυσικών νόμων τότε τα φαινομενικά διαφορετικά σωματίδια στην πραγματικότητα αποτελούν τις διαφορετικές όψεις του ιδίου πράγματος Δυστυχώς, η τρέχουσα θεωρία είναι ανίκανη να υπολογίσει με ακρίβεια τις μάζες των υπερεταίρων. Ένα συμπέρασμα που βγαίνει είναι ότι το εύρος της μάζας τους θα κυμαίνεται από 100 GeV έως 1000 GeV. Με άλλα λόγια θα είναι βαρύτερα 100--1000 φορές από το πρωτόνιο. Υπάρχει μεταξύ των άλλων και μια διαφωνία που σχετίζεται με την πιθανότητα το ελαφρύτερο σωματίδιο της θεωρίας SUSY να είναι μια μορφή σκοτεινής ύλης για ένα μεγάλο τμήμα του Σύμπαντος. Αλλά αυτή η άποψη απαιτεί να έχουν το ίδιο εύρος μαζών. Δυσοίωνο Μέλλον (2011) Στενεύουν τα περιθώρια για την επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας της υπερσυμμετρίας, η οποία προτάθηκε ως λύση σε ορισμένα θεμελιώδη προβλήματα της θεωρητικής φυσικής. Αν το CERN δεν έχει εντοπίσει τα λεγόμενα «υπερσυμμετρικά» σωματίδια ως το τέλος του 2012, η θεωρία θα μείνει σχεδόν νεκρή. Η ανησυχία ότι η θεωρία της υπερσυμμετρίας είναι λανθασμένη ολοένα και αυξάνεται, σχολιάζει ο δικτυακός τόπος του Nature. Και αν η υπερσυμμετρία τελικά δεν ευσταθεί, οι φυσικοί θα πρέπει να αναζητήσουν άλλες λύσεις για τα προβλήματα του λεγόμενου Καθιερωμένου Μοντέλου. Το γιατί συμβαίνει αυτό είναι κάπως περίπλοκο: Το Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο περιγράφει τις ιδιότητες και τις συμπεριφορές όλων των θεμελιωδών σωματιδίων από τα οποία αποτελείται η Ύλη όπως τη γνωρίζουμε. Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι, για να ισχύει το μοντέλο, πρέπει να υπάρχει στη Φύση το υποθετικό σωματίδιο Higgs, χάρη στο οποίο η Ύλη αποκτά τη μάζα της. Κανείς δεν γνωρίζει ακόμα αν το σωματίδιο Higgs υπάρχει και ποια είναι η μάζα του. Λόγω των κβαντικών φαινομένων που δημιουργούν ορισμένα άλλα σωματίδια, οι προβλέψεις για τη μάζα σωματίδιου Higgs παρουσιάζουν τεράστιες διακυμάνσεις, και πολλές από τις προβλεπόμενες τιμές δεν είναι συμβατές με το Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο. Η θεωρία της υπερσυμμετρίας προτάθηκε τη δεκαετία του 1970 ακριβώς για να λύσει το πρόβλημα της μάζας του σωματίδιου Higgs. Εφόσον κάθε γνωστό σωματίδιο έχει και ένα «υπερσυμμετρικό» αντίστοιχο, (το οποίο σε πολλές περιπτώσεις δεν αλληλεπιδρά με την «κανονική» ύλη) συνάγεται ότι τα υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια θα ακύρωναν τις κβαντικές διακυμάνσεις των κανονικών σωματιδίων, οπότε η θεωρητική μάζα του σωματίδιου Higgs θα επανερχόταν σε αποδεκτές τιμές. Εκτός του ότι θα αποδείκνυε την ύπαρξη του σωματίδιου Higgs και την ορθότητα του Καθιερωμένο Μοντέλο, η υπερσυμμετρία θα μπορούσε να απαντήσει και σε άλλα μυστήρια της φύσης: τα υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια θα μπορούσαν να είναι η λεγόμενη «Σκοτεινή Ύλη», το μυστηριώδες υλικό που αντιστοιχεί στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μάζας του Σύμπαντος. Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι, παρά την πολύχρονη αναζήτηση, τα υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια παραμένουν άφαντα. Τα τελευταία πειράματα στον Μεγάλο Επιταχυντή Αδρονίων του CERN δεν έδωσαν καμία ένδειξη για την ύπαρξή τους. Στα πειράματα αυτά, οι ερευνητές προσπάθησαν να εντοπίσουν υπερσυμμετρικά σωματίδια σε συγκεκριμένο εύρος μάζας. Για παράδειγμα, προσπάθησαν να ανιχνεύσουν υπερσυμμετρικά quarks με ενέργεια (ή μάζα) έως 700 GeV. Αν τα σωματίδια αυτά δεν βρεθούν ούτε όταν αυξηθεί η ενέργεια του επιταχυντή το 2012, η θεωρία της υπερσυμμετρίας θα βρίσκεται σε σοβαρό κίνδυνο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Συμμετρία *μετασχηματισμός Βιβλιογραφία * Cooper, F., A. Khare and U. Sukhatme. "Supersymmetry in Quantum Mechanics." Phys. Rep. 251 (1995) 267-85 (arXiv:hep-th/9405029). * Junker, G. Supersymmetric Methods in Quantum and Statistical Physics, Springer-Verlag (1996). * Kane, G. L. and Shifman, M., eds. The Supersymmetric World: The Beginnings of the Theory, World Scientific, Singapore (2000). ISBN 981-02-4522-X. * Weinberg, Steven, The Quantum Theory of Fields, Volume 3: Supersymmetry, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, (1999). ISBN 0-521-66000-9. * Wess, Julius, and Jonathan Bagger, Supersymmetry and Supergravity, Princeton University Press, Princeton, (1992). ISBN 0-691-02530-4. Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * A Supersymmetry Primer by S. Martin, 1999 * Introduction to Supersymmetry By Joseph D. Lykken, 1996 * An Introduction to Supersymmetry By Manuel Drees, 1996 *An Introduction to Global Supersymmetry by Philip Arygres, 2001 * Weak Scale Supersymmetry by Howard Baer and Xerxes Tata, 2006. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics4u.gr *physics4u.gr *[ ] Category: Συμμετρίες Category: Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Category: Χορδιακή Φυσική